Environmental Investigation Agency - Fight Back(1995)
A public information film by the Environmental Investigation Agency of 1995 on maltreatment of animals. Rated 18. Nicknames: The Monkeys Strike Back Description: The PIF starts with the face of a chimpanzee (probably, it may be another primate species) approaching the camera. Then cut to a recording of a walking rhinoceros. The camera reveals that the rhinoceros is badly injured with a scythe stuck in the body. The PIF shows the frightened reaction of the monkey when seeing the scene. Then the scene cuts to a recording of a small, almost shaved and maltreated monkey inside a cage. Then the advert returns to the chimpanzee who is becoming more intrigued by reacting to the terrible scene. We can also note that the background scene changes to a white room. Then there is a recording of a hunter shooting at a group of elephants. The chimpanzee is shocked to see the elephant being slaughtered and becomes more intrigued. After that he begins to fold his arms and reacts to another recording. A quick recording of a group of sea hunters shooting(with a harpoon) at what appear to be whales appears on the screen. You can not see them, just blood in the water. The primate is even more shocked. Then quickly appears the recording of what appears to be a sea lion having the fur of his gutter being plucked by someone.(It is difficult to recognize the animals that appear in the PIF). The chimpanzee is so shocked to react the scene that it turns towards the wall. And then a quick scene from the recording of a marine animal being fished violently and then a bear cub wanting to get out of a cage. The chimpanzee is still shocked and desperate to react to these scenes. A sequence of recordings of a group of orcas and other marine animals(as it seems) being brutally attacked by fishermen, appears on the screen. The monkey is already getting stressed out and more desperate. The last recording appears, and it shows a tiger being shot(apparently). From this, the chimpanzee begins to have a fit of rage and go crazy. Some red frames also appear. After a while, still furious, is shown some frames that the chimpanzee's hand is holding a revolver. And then the monkey pulls out the gun and begins to threaten the camera. He shoots the camera and the screen immediately fades to white, along with the text "HELP WILDLIFE FIGHT BACK". Then the text disappears and the EIA logo appears along with the information: "PICK UP A LEAFLET IN THE FOYER OR CALL 0171 490 7040" FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: The song "Burn" from the band "Nine Inch Nails" plays during the PIF and ends with a BANG! when the monkey shoots the screen. Availability: Rare. It can be viewed on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to Nightmare. Although the PIF shows recordings of animals being brutally mistreated including people in-slaving rhinos and there's a loud, eerie industrial metal song playing in the background. which really doesn't help but the fact that the monkey is armed with a revolver can be a little funny. Writer's warning: The person who made this article does not speak English and therefore copied and pasted from Google Translate, I'm sorry if the text has errors. Category:Environmental Investigation Agency Category:PIFs rated 18 Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1990's PIFs Category:Violent PIFs Category:NSFW Category:Charities PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Environmental PIFs Category:1995